Michael's Loss, Lucifer's pain
by NeutralShooter
Summary: One way Michael Could have reacted to his baby brother dying in 5.19. Warning may cause tears to Gabriel fans. Complete unless convinced otherwise...
1. Of Life and Death

I might continue if I recieve enough reviews. Thank you DefineCrazy for the idea i've been trying to come up with a way to start a fic and this is a good preface for that story. Hope you like it even though it's short.

I don't own Supernatural and even if I did i would tell because then you would hunt me down and steal it. I know. I'm a fangirl too.

* * *

Of Life and Death

Michael felt it when Gabriel died.

It pierced right through his grace and nearly knocked him over. Any angels lower then the archangels were pushed to their knees when the wave of grace hit them.

Raphael had looked at him with shock and pain written on his face before they both flew to ground zero. When they entered the room holding Gabriel's body they both gasped. Lucifer had Gabriel clutched closely to his body and was sobbing as he rocked him back and forth. Raphael threw Lucifer against the wall before running over to their baby brother himself but Michael forced himself to walk over to Lucifer insted.

"Why brother? We both knew he would choose humanity in the end. Why?" He asked in a whisper. Lucifer looked up at his older brother and broke. "I didn't think it was really him Mike. I thought it was another trick and then he didn't fade and I realized what I did but it was too late. Please kill me, I'm ruined, kill me!" He begged.

Michael shook his head. "That would be too kind of me. No, you will live with the knowledge you killed our baby brother for the rest of eternity." He growled and shoved his hand deep into his brother ripping out his grace. "Now you will be what you despise." He said bottling his brother's grace and putting it on a chain around his neck as Lucifer fell to the ground unconscious. He then turned to Raphael. "Take him to the Winchesters. I will take care of Gabriel's body." He ordered with no room for questioning. Raphael nodded before disappearing with Lucifer.

Michael knelt by his brother's body and brushed the hair out of his face before kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry brother. So very sorry. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. The fighting is over. I wish I could have figured everything out sooner but I didn't. I hope you can forgive me for everything wherever you are." He said tears falling onto his brother's body. Michael then pulled Gabriel's body into his arms and flew to heaven to give him a proper funeral.

Gabriel would forever be remembered for sacrificing his life to bring on an era of love and peace between brothers; Michael would make sure of it.

* * *

*Sniff* I hate leaving Gabriel dead. It took all my control not to have him show up at the end. Hope it was... well not exactly enjoyable because if you enjoy Gabriel dying something is wrong with you but... Good I guess.

Reviews help remember Gabriel and encourage me to write happier stories.


	2. Proof God hates the Winchesters

**I got a couple of request to continue this fic so... here we are. The adventures of the now human Lucifer.**

**I, AngelicZombieCat, do not and probably will never own supernatural. Now that you've destroyed my hopes and dreams I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_No way! We won't do it! We refuse to be pushed around anymore!_**

Dean POV

"How are we gonna find Pestilence? We have no idea where he could be and who knows where Cas is at!" I exclaimed after hanging up with Bobby. Sam shrugged. "I don't know but we'll figure something out. Until then we should probably head back to Bobby's place. If Cas is trying to find us that'll most likely be the first place he looks." He reasoned. I nodded but was secretly wondering how he could sound so calm about all this. He seemed to sense my thoughts because he sighed and continued. "I'm just glad we finally have a plan. It may not be concrete but we have a start." He stated. He had a point so I just shot him a smile before popping a Zeppelin tape in and turning it up.

By the time we reached Singer Salvage it was around 8:00 pm. We were just getting out of the car when there was the tell-tale sound of feathers that usually accompanied the appearance of an angel. I looked around and cursed. "Son of a bitch! Not the ninja angel again!" Raphael was standing between us and Bobby's house holding what appeared to be a body in his arms. I walked closer as he focused his gaze on me. "Due to certain circumstances involving Gabriel's death Lucifer has been made human. While you no longer must act as vessels, Michael has ordered me to leave him here with you so he may learn how to function in this form. Do not kill him. We will resurrect him and you will suffer the consequences." He ordered. I shot him a glare. "How do we know you aren't just fucking with us?" I asked seriously. Raphael nearly growled at me. "Listen to me! I wish to be with my brother for Gabriel's funeral right now and if you delay me much longer I will not be in control of my actions. You will care for Lucifer in his human form until he can care for himself or I will have the entire heavenly host on you. You have been warned." He said and shoved Lucifer's unconscious body into my arms before disappearing. "Shit, he's heavy. Go get Bobby and make a ring of holy oil to put him in. Can't trust those feathery assholes." I told Sam who nodded and ran inside. A few minutes later we had him as secure as we could get down in the panic room. We decided to take shifts watching him.

It wasn't until around 5 in the morning that Lucifer woke up. "Where am- oh no! Not you idiots! Well, at least it should be easy enough to get myself killed now." He said when he saw us. I raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you want to die." I said. He sighed. "I just killed my baby brother and had my grace ripped out so I was turned into a human, of course I want to die." He said in an emotionless voice. Great! No we had the devil in our basement and he was suicidal, but we were under strict orders to not kill him. We could never catch a break. "Yeah well your bro said he'll resurrect you if you die so I guess you're out of luck." I said lightly and Lucifer just nodded. "I thought so. So what? You guys are the lucky people they chose to watch me?" He asked and Sam nodded miserably. "Now what?" He asked turning to me. I shrugged. "We keep you for a month before dropping you in a mental ward? It's not like you are scary now you're powerless." I suggested before my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Dean? Listen I apologize for my previous behavior and I want you to know you are not the worthless person I thought you were. Also I'm in a hospital and think I might be a little more... human then normal." A gruff voice that could only belong to Cas responded. "Fuck. Hang on and I'll have Sam come and pick you up and thanks I guess." I told him as Sam gave me a questioning look. "Okay, I'll be here and you're welcome." Castiel added. I hung up after he gave me the address and turned to Sam. "God hates us." I said miserably.

* * *

**Should I continue? 10 reviews says yes!**


End file.
